Vivosaurs
Ptera2.png Old Igno.png T-rex2.png Frigisaurus by dinoking11-d3b93xb-2-.jpg Aopteryx.png 014.JPG Coatlus.png Dimorph.png Guera.png Hatzego.png Jara.png Guan.jpg 134604-9-thumbnail-1-.jpg Zino.png Tricera.png Guhvorn.png Allo.png Hypsi.png Mihu.png Tarbo.png Proto.png Igno2.jpg 180px-Dilopho.png|Dilopho Krona.png|Krona Vivosaurs are the basis of Fossil Fighters. Vivosaurs are prehistoric dinosaurs revived from fossils by alien technology and are friendly towards humans. Vivosaurs have taken several traits from their foundation ground, and as such are no longer dinosaurs, but a transformed version of dinosaurs. Their names are shortened versions of the scientific names of the dinosaurs they were. Vivosaurs can be carried around as Dino Medals, with a team of up to five at a time, but only three can fight at once. There are more than 100 vivosaurs, over 140 in Fossil Fighters Champions, along with several 'special' legendary creatures. Once a Vivosaur has maxed battle points, it's medal will turn golden. In Fossil Fighters Champions, Vivosaurs can "Super Revive" and become more powerful by being integrated with a Wondrous Fossil or Miraculous Fossil. A''' Wondrous Fossil''' can possess different parts while a Miraculous Fossil only contains a golden head. The golden head in a Miraculous Fossil can be used on any vivosaur but only a few can, as mentioned earlier, Super Revive into a special Vivosaur. The different parts that a Wondrous Fossil 'are obviously the known four: Head, Body, Arm, and Legs. The super revive will change your vivosaur's colour and make it a little stronger. For example: The normal T-Rex is red and black but if a silver fossil is used on it, it will change color, depending on the type of silver fossil used. Elements Vivosaurs can be one of 6 types: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Neutral, and the rare Legendary element, which only the three brains of Guhnash, Frigi, Igno, Zongazonga and the zombiesaurs have. All elements have a weakness and strength against another element, but the Neutral and Legendary elements have none. List of Strengths and Weaknesses: Fossils Fossils rocks contain parts of a vivosaur (Head, Body, Arms, Legs, and complete skeletons skeleton fossils can only be found in Fossil Fighters: Champions within the Giant Fossil Rocks). A vivosaur only needs a Head fossil to be revived and used in battle, but will not have all of its skills until it gets to around rank 5-7 or by getting all of its parts found, cleaned and integrated. However, in Fossil Fighters: Champions, vivosaurs learn skills at rank 1, 3, 5, and 7. Fossils are taken to the Cleaning Room in the Fighter Stations to be cleaned and integrated into already revived vivosaurs or to be stored until the head is found. Be careful while cleaning a fossil as it can get damaged, especially with a hammer. Any fossil that is a body, arms, or legs can be integrated into the vivosaur it belongs to, thus making it stronger overall. Sometimes you will find rare ''red-boned fossils. These fossils will add 25 points when you clean them if it is successful (this is especially helpful when the fossil has low points). The max points a fossil can have is 125, as a result, the max points a Vivosaur can have without battling is 500, meaning all 4 fossil rock cleanings were red-boned and perfect, but this only applies to the first game, Fossil Fighters, the second game however, has a max rank of 20 on vivosaurs and the fighter. The only way to revive a vivosaur is to find that vivosaur's respective head. There are other fossils rocks, called jewel rocks (Which can be sold at the shop for a decent price, especially if cleaned perfectly) and coprolites (Dropping fossils, which can be given to Nick Nack in his hotel room or John Guano within the Hare Club in Cranial City on the left of the Fossil Guild). Selling a dropping fossil to the Fossil Guild will only give you 1G so it isn't worth the effort to go and sell it. A sandal fossil can also be found in Greenhorn plains, but only once, and it is part of the story line as an object that has to be traded to Nick Nack with the molted bug shell and the Denture Shark Dentures for Captain Woolbeard's Beard Ribbon. Donation Point Vivosaurs '''Fossil Fighters Stego (50 donation points) Stego2.png|Stego F-raptor-2-.jpg|F-Raptor Ptera2.png|Petra Compso-1-.jpg|Compso Lambeo.png|Lambeo 134604-9-thumbnail-1-.jpg|Spinax Daspleto.png|Daspleto Spino.png|Spino F-Raptor (75 donation points) Ptera (100 donation points) Compso (200 donation points) Fossil Fighters: Champions Lambeo (10-30 donation points) Spinax (30-50 donation points) Daspelto (50-75 donation points) Spino (125-150 donation points) Special Vivosaurs There are vivosaurs that are obtained in a way other than fossil digging, buying from the guild, donation points, and etc. You may have to battle for them or achieve something. They have max battle points when you receive them but there are no bones required which is good if you don't like fossils that aren't 100-125 points as it could be anything. The specials are: *Dinomaton (revive all 100 original vivosaurs) *Duna (revive all 100 original vivosaurs) *Raptin (revive all 100 original vivosaurs) *Dynal (battle Dynal, Duna, and Raptin in a battle at the starport) *Frigi (beat the BB bandit trio) *Igno (beat Saurhead the 3rd time in 3 matches) *Guhnash's Brains (Beat Gunash in time warp post-game) The ways to obtain the special vivosuars above only take affect after you have beaten Gunash. There are 5 others that are known as the Chickens. This family is obtainable two different ways one being via Nintendo Channel and their eggs only be downloaded once per game.You can also get all of them with max battle points if you have every vivosaur (Fossil Fighters only). In Fossil Fighters: Champions, all of these except the 3 brains are available via the Bonus Data option in Multiplayer while connected to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Fossil Battling Once revived, you can use a vivosaur in a Fossil Battle. Their stats show how well they will do in battle. Their stats are: *LP (Life Points): Determines the damage a vivosaur can take before being defeated, basically health. *Attack: Determines the damage dealt by the vivosaur. *Defense: Determines the reduction of damage to the vivosaur. It may be possible to determine the damage taken in a specific skill: vivosaur defense/max defense (54). Change that into a fraction of the skill in question. For example, vivo defense is 27, max is 54. Fraction is 9/18, or 1/2. So, if skill attack is 100, one half of 100 is 50, and that is the damage the vivo will take. *Accuracy: Determines the chance of hitting the target vivosaur. Some vivosaurs have very low accuracy, needing support effects to make them effective, i.e. Zino or Chasmo. *Evasion/Speed: Determines whether the vivosaur can evade an attack, and (Fossil Fighters Champions only) whether it will attack first. All of these except for Life Points can be increased or decreased with another vivosaur's Support Effect in battle. A support effect can be applied to either AZ on the field. Some Vivosaurs have no support effects. The AZ (Attack Zone) and SZ (Support Zone) are where the vivosaurs are when a battle starts. The AZ is where a vivosaur can recieve and deal the most damage on the field. A vivosaur in the AZ can attack the enemy AZ and SZ. The SZ is where a vivosaur's Support Effect (if it has one) is applied to the AZ. While in the SZ, a vivosaur receives less damage from attacks, but also deals less damage (though Long-Range class vivosaurs do not get this attack penalty). SZ vivosaurs can only attack the AZ. The EZ (Escape Zone) is where a AZ vivosaur goes when it is switched with a SZ vivosaur, or is knocked there by certain attacks. It cannot attack or recieve damage when in the EZ. Vivosaurs automatically move out of the EZ and into the SZ after two turns. In chapions, there is no EZ, and you can switch all you want. Also there does not have to be a vivosaur in the AZ. The skills a vivosaur needs to perform requires a certain amount of Fossil Points to be used in battle. These are recharged automatically at the beginning of a turn by a certain amount, determined by the Fighter's Rank. A small amount of Fossil Points can be added by certain abilities, such as FP Plus or by having a vivosaur use the Power Scale skill. Once a vivosaur has no Life Points left, it is eliminated from the battle. If it was in the AZ, a vivosaur from the SZ takes its place. (This does not occour in champions) The side with the lowest total LP goes first, this is changed in Fossil Fighters: Champions whereas the team with the most speed goes first. Vivosaurs have Skills and Team Skills. New skills are learned by a vivosaur after ranking up to the ranks mentioned in the Fossils '''category above '''Donation Points category in this post. Team skills are already known by a vivosaur in the original fossil fighters regardless of rank or number of fossil parts. Team skills are usable when the team has three vivosaurs on the field that share a common trait, example, diet, element, location, and time period. In Fossil Fighters: Champions, it is also possible to use a Team Skill by having three vivosaurs being different elements, each. Team Skills attack both the AZ and SZ on the opponent's side of the field. The pros and cons of Team Skills are that even though it attacks the whole enemy team, it does less damage than it does on a single vivosaur. Dig Sites Dig Sites are where you can dig up Vivosaur fossils. Some areas have to be unlocked in some dig sites in order to dig there. Park Area *Tryma *Fossil Fighters: Talk to Medal Dealer Joe post-game. *Fossil Fighters: Champions: Dig in Mt. Krakanak Greenhorn Plains *Shanshan *Spinax *V-Raptor *Tarbo(very unlikely) *Goyle Pay To Dig Areas (3000 G) *Andrarch *Carchar *Carno *Centro *Neo Knotwood Forest *S-Raptor *Nychus *Venator Ruins *Lexo *Pachy Rivet Ravine *Alectro *Coatlus *Megalo *Elasmoth Area 1 *Siamo *Metria *Hypsi *Goyo Area 2 *Lambeo *Cerato *Igua *Alio Tunnels (Fossils from the main area can also be found here.) *Stygi *Nasaur *Elasmoth *Giganto *Coatlus *Delta (kinda rare, easier in BB Base) Tunnel #5 *U-Raptor *Ourano Mole's Secret Tunnel *Zino *Nodo *Megath *Tricera *Chelon *Brachio Pay To Dig Area (4000 G) *Dimorph *Acro *Pachrino *Paraloph *Angato *Sucho Bottomsup Bay *Krona *Elasmo *Plesio *Shoni *Delta (Also kinda rare, and more common in BB Base) Pirate Ship *M-Raptor *Onyx *Jiango *Futabi *Seismo (very,very rare) BB Base *Daspleto *Salto *Pelto *Coelo *Kentro *Styraco *Delta *Dilopho *Frigi (Beat the BBs after the main storyline.) Mt. Lavaflow *Guan *Shuno *Amargo *Yango *Saichan *Einio *Tro *Penta *Jara Secret Island *Sopteryx *Breme *Maia *Seismo *Anato *O-Raptor *Cheirus *Hoplo *Proto Coldfeet Glacier *Tarbo *Cryo *Spino *Sucho *Ankylo *Brontoth *Paki *Mammoth *Apato *Guera Parchment Desert (A quest there must be finished until these vivosaurs are obtainable) *T-Rex *Gorgo *Giganto *Smilo *Perso *Arsith *Allo *Orno *Aopteryx *Mihu Fighter Area (After beating the game.) Igno (Battle Saurhead.) Frigi (Battle The BB Trio) Guhvorn, Guhlith, Guhweep (Collect parts of time machine and use.) Other Dynal (Beat on starship.) Duna, Raptin, Dinomaton (Collect all 100 vivosaurs.) Squik, Squirk, Squirth, Squilk, Squiro (Get 100 vivosaurs to rank 12.) Trivia *Vivosaur is a combined word. "Vivo" meaning living in Latin, and saur meaning reptile/lizard. Making "Live Lizard". **Despite the meaning, vivosaurs like Andrarch, Arsith, Brontoth, Elasmoth, Hoplo, Paki, Mammoth, Megath, Peloro , Parium , Ceros , Machai , Metri , Anan , Gomp , Synthos , and Smilo are all considered Mammals. **Again, despite the meaning, vivosaurs like Tryma, Squik, Squirth, Squirk, Squilk, Squiro, Titanis, and Aopteryx are all considered birds. **The same goes for Dinomaton, Guhweep, Guhlith, and Guhvorn which are robotic beings. But the brains (the latter three) are part of Guhnash, a world eating monster *It should be noted that, despite the addition of two new Japanese Vivosaurs in Champions, Toba and Gaudry, neither one can use their team skills with any of the original three Japanese Vivosaurs, F-Raptor, Futabi and Mihu. Thus, using either of the new Japanese Vivosaurs with one or two of the original three renders the original three's team skill unusable. *Some vivosaurs, such as Menchi and Andrach, have incorrect 3D models. For example, the real Mamenchisaurus had no "wreaking ball" for a tail, and the Andrewsarchus in real life had not much in common with resemblance to modern day wolves and dogs. *For some odd reason, both games had a suprising twist in the form of the chicken "vivosaurs" that were not really vivosaurs. But it is for that reason is why they have the chickens characterized as mysterious vivosaurs in the Fossil Museum and the Fossilary, respectively. Category:Vivosaurs Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Fire Vivosaurs Category:Air Vivosaurs Category:Earth Vivosaurs Category:Water Vivosaurs Category:Neutral Vivosaurs